


fire

by i_am_not



Series: Fire and Bone [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ...Kinda, 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Dragon Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Lovers, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Immortality Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: He watches with wonder when Magnus' magic swells and swells until they are embraced in a sapphire inferno. The rips where Alexander's skin has cracked and bled knit together seamlessly.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Fire and Bone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927225
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilLinggames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/gifts).



> **Week prompt - SCALE(S)**  
>  Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.

The ancient mine under Alicante holds the one secret he has been looking for. 

— 

A scold's bridle keeps him from speaking. His hands and feet, held in enchanted cuffs, bind his magic. Alexander looks at the lash marks that scar his palms, he sees the fragility of his skin, and he wants to reach out and feel, suddenly desperate for the soft affirmation of touch that he has long forgotten.

— 

_Lift my curse, and I will give you anything—gold, silver, jewels. Anything._

The warlock regards him with incredulity. Alexander knows that the intricate black etchings around his eyes are supposed to be marks of shame. But he has never beheld anyone nobler.

_We seek to root out the same evil. We are the same._

He looks at Alexander with flashing eyes. He has no words, but the embers of his wrath that he has kept kindled all these years burns with an anger that scorches even Alexander. He knows what goes unsaid, and the words ring in his ears. He knows this because it was his own brethren that laid waste to Magnus' home.

 _The Morgenstern King burned my tribe. I am his captive._ _We are not the same_.

— 

They say a dragon's heart is weak for beautiful things. Except, Alexander already knows that he never could have been immune to Magnus.

His amber eyes strips every stone wall, melts every iron chain, and seizes his bleeding red heart when Alexander sets eyes on him.

— 

Whenever he manages to stay his transformation—with patchwork remedies, ill-bargained potions, and magic he receives against favors—Alexander seeks out Magnus, pleads with words, sometimes without. He argues and prays, scratches at his ivory scales till he draws blood.

Magnus merely hangs his head heavily and sends him away.

— 

He pleads when he buries his brother, and Magnus doesn't want to look. He pleads when he buries his mother, and Magnus holds out his chains in silent rejection.

Alexander doesn't have the strength to plead when he has to bury his sister. 

He stumbles at Magnus' bound feet one turbulent night. Shivering, bleeding, scared. The scaly skin of his back has split, and the wings that rip him open, slow his progress. His eyes are dazed as he sways and mumbles deliriously, _I have nowhere to go._

Alexander, more Demon than Angel, collapses in Magnus' arms. _I will do anything_ , he begs. Alexander tears his bridle away and crushes it in his hands. _Whatever you want._

 _I don't want to become brittle_ , Magnus answers after a lapse. It is a moment when he allows Alexander a glimpse through the cracks of his long life. It is a moment of gentleness that goes as soon as it comes. _I need your strength._

And Alexander readily gives what he can.

He watches with wonder when Magnus' magic swells and swells until they are embraced in a sapphire inferno. The rips where Alexander's skin has cracked and bled, knit together seamlessly. 

Then his chains melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com


End file.
